The following references are believed to represent the state of the art:
Article entitled “Breaking DVB-CSA” by Erik Tews, Julian Walde, and Michael Weiner published in the conference record of the West European Workshop on Research in Cryptography, Weimar, Germany, Jul. 20-22, 2011; and
A discussion in a forum at techrepublic.com/forum/discussions/102-276629.